


Und wenn ich verrückt bin?

by Mommysboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Has Daddy Issues, Destiel - Freeform, Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gabe works at Starbucks, Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Responsible Gabriel, Romance, Sabriel - Freeform, Violence, asylum AU, crazy!Cas
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mommysboy/pseuds/Mommysboy
Summary: Während Gabriel Tag für Tag seine Stunden bei Starbucks abarbeitet, fällt ihm ein neuer Kunde ganz besonders auf. Der große brünette Mann saß jeden Nachmittag am selben Tisch und bestellte denselben Kaffee. Der Engel kann nicht widerstehen ihn zu einem Treffen einzuladen. Währenddessen schlägt sich sein jüngerer Bruder Castiel durch die langweiligen Therapiestunden einer psychiatrischen Klinik, und trifft dort auf Dean Winchester welcher sich als sein neuer Zimmernachbar entpuppt.





	1. Wieder ein Samstag

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo Leute, ich hoffe das hier irgendwelche Deutschen Menschen außer mir auftauchen und einen Blick auf diese Geschichte werfen. Ich danke im Voraus für die Reads und konstruktive Kritik. Diese Fanfiction ist auf einem AU basiert das mein Freund und ich uns ausgedacht haben, ich hoffe das euch diese Story genauso viel Freude bereiten wird wie uns. Vielen Dank, und bis zum nächsten Kapitel. :3

Sieben Uhr morgens, Schichtbeginn für Gabriel Novak. "Morgen Anna.", mit noch verschlafener Stimme begrüßte der dunkelblonde Mann seine Kollegin und erntete einen vorwurfsvollen Blick. "Du siehst aus als hättest du gestern wieder mal 'ne lange Nacht gehabt Gabe." "Fang mir bloß nicht damit an.", scherzte der ältere und begann Bestellungen anzunehmen. Die letzte Nacht war ganz besonders lang gewesen, allerdings nicht im guten Sinne. Weder eine Party, noch angenehme Bekanntschaft haben Gabriel den Schlaf geraubt. Dazu allerdings später mehr. Der heutige Arbeitsbeginn fühlte sich unglaublich langjährig an, zwischen hier und da die Tische abwischen und einigen grantigen Kunden gab es nicht viel zu erledigen. "Morgen Bruderherz.", eine familiäre Stimme meldete sich am Tresen, und Gabe wandte ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit zu. "Hallo Luci, hätte nicht erwartet dich so früh hier zu sehen. Sonst lässt du dich doch immer erst Mittags blicken.", Gabriel lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Tresen, während er mit seinem jüngeren Bruder sprach. "Stimmt schon. Aber Dad ist heute unterwegs und der muss mich nicht irgendwo sehen während ich die Schule schwänze.", erwiderte Lucifer und grinste Gabriel frech an. "Dachte mir ich komm einfach vorbei und verbringe den Tag hier. Ist immerhin mein Lieblingsplatz." Wie konnte Gabriel da nein sagen, also spendierte er seinem Bruder einen Kaffee aus eigener Tasche und gesellte sich einen Moment zu ihm an den Tisch. "Wie geht's dir Zuhause denn so?", fragte der ältere, und musterte sein Geschwisterkind. "Naja, Dad ist immer noch ein ziemlicher Tyrann. Hat schon dreimal gedroht mich rauszuwerfen wenn ich weiter die Berufsschule schleifen lasse. Aber Gabe, du kennst mich, du weißt das ich sowieso einen Dreck darauf gebe.", Lucifer nahm einen Schluck von seinem Getränk, und seufzte theatralisch. "Was ist mit dir und Castiel?" "Wir kommen klar.", antwortete Gabriel auf diese Frage bündig. "Ich sehe schon, du bist nicht scharf drauf mir was zu erzählen." Lucifer klang durchaus etwas enttäuscht nach dieser abweisenden Antwort, und Gabriel konnte es ihm nicht übel nehmen. "Hör zu, ich weiß zu schätzen das du dich für uns interessierst Luci.", der ältere pausierte kurz und dachte nach wie er diesen Satz nun beenden könnte. "Hier und jetzt ist allerdings nicht der richtige Ort um darüber zu reden. Komm doch nach meiner Schicht einfach mit wenn ich Castiel abhole, und mach dir selbst ein Bild von allem." Lucifer schien mit diesem Angebot mehr als einverstanden zu sein und nickte zustimmend. "Wenn ich zufällig noch bei dir übernachten könnte würde mir das ganze noch besser gefallen." "Luci. Wir hatten darüber geredet, du kannst nicht jedesmal wenn du Stress mit Dad hast zu mir kommen. Such dir endlich was eigenes oder bleib bei Michael." "Michael ist so langweilig.", der jüngere zog eine Grimasse und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Komm schon Gabe, nur heute Nacht." Lucifer hatte unglaubliches Glück das Gabe so gutmütig war, und ihm immer alles durchgehen ließ. "Von mir aus.", seufzte der ältere und verdrehte die Augen. "Um vier ist hier Schluss für mich, also beschäftige dich über den Tag dann treffen wir uns zeitig an meinem Auto." Nachdem das nun geklärt war ging Gabriel wieder an die Arbeit. Die Zeit zog sich hin und nach vier Stunden Hochbetrieb konnte er sich endlich eine halbe Stunde in die Pause verabschieden.

Nach einer mehr oder weniger entspannten Pause kehrte der junge Mann an den Tresen zurück und ging weiter seiner Arbeit nach. Gegen Ende seiner Schicht räumte Gabriel einige neue Ware im Lager ein und wischte im Anschluss den Tresen. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und band seine Schürze ab als der Zeiger auf sechzehn Uhr stand. "Wir sehen uns Montag Anna.", verabschiedete Gabriel sich von seiner Kollegin und schnappte sich seinen Rucksack aus dem Pausenraum. Auf dem Parkplatz hinter dem Laden wartete Lucifer bereits an Gabriels Wagen. "Bist ja pünktlich Bruderherz.", entgegnete dieser frech und grinste Gabe an. Der ältere lachte nur und schloss den Wagen auf. "Also, wie läuft das gleich?", fragte Lucifer neugierig und wandte sich zu Gabriel um. "Wir holen Castiel auf seiner Station ab und nehmen ihn bis morgen Abend mit nach Hause. Es ist mit der Klinik so geregelt das er an den Wochenenden Freigang bekommt solange er sich einwandfrei benimmt.", erklärte Gabriel während er auf die Autobahn abbog. "Zu blöd das du am Samstag immer so lange arbeiten musst, da habt ihr ja wenig Zeit füreinander.", erwiderte der jüngere und sah aus dem Fenster. "Immerhin fühlt sich die Zeit dann besonders an, ich freue mich schon die ganze Woche darauf." Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen zwischen den Brüdern und Lucifer schaltete durch die Radiokanäle bis er etwas fand das ihm gefiel. Der jüngere summte leise zu 'cats in the cradle' und lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde fahrt erreichten die Beiden endlich ihr Ziel, und parkten vor dem riesigen eintönigen Gebäude. "Wow. Ist ja richtig Knast.", murmelte Lucifer kaum hörbar und stieg aus dem Wagen aus. "Wart mal bis wir drin sind.", erwiderte Gabriel darauf und schloss das Auto ab. Die Brüder machten sich auf den Weg ins Gebäude und mussten am Eingang ihre Personalausweise vorzeigen. "Wir sind hier um unseren Bruder abzuholen, Castiel Novak auf Station C." Nach einigen weiteren Fragen und Erklärungen wurden sie endlich auf besagte Station verwiesen. "Mann sind das viele Treppen.", murrte Luci und sah sich während sie ihren Weg in die vierte Etage antraten im Treppenhaus um. "Beeil dich ein bisschen.", drängte Gabriel ihn dann und erntete ein genervtes "schon gut" von seiner Begleitung.


	2. Das Wochenende

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nachdem Gabriel und Lucifer ihren Bruder Castiel aus der Klinik abgeholt haben unterhalten sie sich während der Fahrt über seine Woche und essen anschließend gemeinsam bei Burger King. Castiel erzählt einiges über seinen neuen Mitbewohner Dean und weckt Interesse in Gabriel.

"Und benehme dich wenn wir da drin sind.", ermahnte Gabriel Lucifer, als sie endlich im vierten Stock angekommen waren und vor der milchig verglasten Tür zur Station-C standen. Lucifer warf die Arme hoch und gab ein mehr oder weniger überraschtes Keuchen von sich. "Ich benehme mich immer?", entgegnete er sarkastisch und war drauf und dran Gabriels Geduld bis zum äußersten zu strapazieren. "Du sowieso.", entgegnete dieser nur kurz und klingelte an der Stationstür. Einer der Betreuer in weißem Kittel öffnete ihnen und bat sie herein. "Wir hatten Sie schon erwartet, Castiel ist noch beim Essen. Sie können sich gern dazugesellen oder hier am Empfang warten. In letzterem Fall würde ich ihn dann herholen.", man merkte durchaus wie nervös der Angestellte schien, und Lucifer beäugte das Schild an dessen Kittel kritisch. "Holen Sie ihn am besten her.", entgegnete Gabriel knapp und freundlich, während der Pfleger sofort in Richtung Küche abrauschte. "Die haben uns an den Azubi verwiesen, so ein Affe.", meinte Luci dann zu Gabriel und wandte sich ihm zu. "Er hat sich doch gar nicht schlecht gemacht, sei nicht so hart. Wir haben alle mal angefangen." "Wie kannst du nur so nett zu jedem sein, Gabriel?", fragte der jüngere Bruder während er sich im Empfangsbereich umsah. Einige Terminpläne hingen an den Wänden, Infos über Veranstaltungen und Ausgangszeiten. Auch wenn er es nicht offen zugeben würde, Gabriel war doch nervös Castiel zu treffen. Nach dem Vorfall gestern Abend, hoffte er das es seinem Bruder einigermaßen gut ging. "Gabe. Gabriel. Hey Gabe.", der ältere wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als Lucifer seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. "Du bist so abgelenkt heute, hast du gestern keine abgekriegt?" "Halt die Klappe Lucifer." Der jüngere hob defensiv die Hände und verzog das Gesicht. "Ohh hab ich einen wunden Punkt getroffen?", Zeit zum streiten hatten die Beiden allerdings nicht mehr, als besagter Azubi in Begleitung von Castiel zurückkehrte. Cas sah wie zu erwarten ziemlich erledigt aus, die dunklen Haare zerzauster als üblich, seine Augenringe deutlich bemerkbar. Dennoch, klärte sich sein Ausdruck auf als er erkannte wer auf ihn wartete. "Gabe!", ohne auch nur Notiz von Lucifer zu nehmen begrüßte Castiel Gabriel fröhlich und wurde sofort von diesem in eine Umarmung gezogen. "Schön dich zu sehen.", murmelte Gabe in Cas' zerzaustes Haar. Lucifer beobachtete dieses emotionale Wiedersehen einen Moment und warf dann ein, "Hey Cas, ich bin übrigens auch hier." Castiel blickte auf und löste sich von Gabriel. "Hallo Lucifer.", Cas umarmte nun auch seinen anderen Bruder, welcher sich offensichtlich vernachlässigt gefühlt haben musste. "Lang nichts von dir gehört.", sagte der kleinere dann und musterte Lucifer eingehend. "Könnte ich von dir auch behaupten.", antwortete der ältere darauf. "Ich möchte euer Gespräch wirklich nicht unterbrechen", warf Gabriel ein und trat einen Schritt auf die Beiden zu. "Aber vielleicht wollen wir jetzt Cas' Tasche holen und uns auf den Weg machen. Im Auto könnt ihr euch noch genug Unterhalten." Wo Gabe Recht hatte, hatte er Recht und sie machten sich auf den Weg zu Cas' Raum. "Ich muss mich noch von Dean verabschieden.", sagte Castiel eindringlich als sie vor der Tür standen. "Wer ist Dean?", fragte Gabriel dann und seine Frage beantwortete sich von selbst als ein kurzhaariger dunkelblonder Junge zur Tür hinaustrat. "Cas, hey.", entgegnete er knapp und blickte dann zwischen Gabe und Lucifer hin und her. "Dean, ich hatte dir von meinen Brüdern erzählt." "Ja, das hast du. Geht's für dich jetzt in die Freiheit?" "Nur bis morgen Abend, keine Sorge." Die Konversation zwischen Castiel und seinem Mitbewohner zog sich noch einen Moment hin, bis die zwei sich voneinander verabschiedeten und es Zeit war aufzubrechen. Cas schnappte sich seine bereits gepackte Reisetasche und folgte seinen Geschwistern aus dem Gebäude. "Wie hältst du es in diesem Bau bloß aus?", Lucifer stieß Cas spielerisch in die Seite und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. "Es ist kein Bau, Luci. Man nennt das eine Klinik.", erwiderte Castiel und stieß den älteren gleichermaßen in die Rippen. "Ist mir schon klar du Schlauberger. Trotzdem, ist ja echt nicht besonders angenehm." Gabriel hörte der Konversation zwischen seinen Brüdern nachdenklich zu und schloss den Wagen auf. Castiel und Lucifer hatten seit dem Auszug nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen und es fühlte sich seltsam familiär an diese beiden Stimmen gemeinsam zu hören. Lucifer hatte es sich mittlerweile auf dem Beifahrersitz gemütlich gemacht, was Castiel ganz und gar missfiel. "Ich sitze vorne Lucifer.", entgegnete Castiel mürrisch und versuchte seinen großen Bruder an dessen Ärmel aus dem Auto zu zerren. "Mach kein Theater, das macht doch keinen Unterschied. Ich bin älter also entscheide ich wo wer sitzt.", antwortete Lucifer spöttisch und grinste Castiel herausfordernd an. Castiel hatte keine Chance Lucifer aus seinem Sitz zu befördern, und Gabriel schritt ein. "Luci, Cas hat Recht. Er sitzt immer vorne wenn ich ihn abhole, also gönn ihm das und verzieh dich auf den Rücksitz.", als der älteste ausgesprochen hatte knurrte Lucifer bloß leise und bewegte sich auf die Rückbank des Wagens. Castiel dankte Gabriel und machte es sich auf dem Beifahrersitz bequem. "Wie war deine Woche Castiel?", fragte Gabriel dann als sie endlich losgefahren waren. Cas überlegte einen Moment und sah aus dem Fenster, bis er die richtigen Worte fand. "Aufregend und anstrengend." Während der Fahrt fragten Castiel und Lucifer einander über die vergangenen Wochen aus und stellten sich etwas aufeinander ein. "Und dann hat er gesagt, ich soll ihm den Arsch küssen.", beendete Lucifer eine seiner Erzählungen über Begegnungen mit seinen Mitschülern. "So ein Idiot.", erwiderte Castiel und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Der Typ sollte sich überlegen mit wem er sich anlegt.", fügte der jüngste dann hinzu und warf Lucifer einen Blick über die Schulter zu. "Exakt Cas. Du hast es verstanden.", Luci nickte zustimmend und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Das beste an der Geschichte war noch das er mir hinterher seine Freundin auf den Hals gehetzt hat, richtiger Lappen." Gabriel derweil hörte der Konversation nur teils zu und konzentrierte sich aufs Fahren. "Sollen wir was zu Essen mitnehmen oder Zuhause was kochen?", warf er dann ein und blickte kurz zu seinen Geschwistern hinüber. Castiels Antwort auf diese Frage war eindeutig, "Burger King". Gabriel lachte und nickte zustimmend. "Okay, dann halten wir bei Burger King." Die Fahrt zog sich noch eine Weile hin bis sie endlich besagte Fastfood-Kette erreichten. Lucifer übernahm das Bestellen während Cas und Gabe sich bereits einen Tisch zum sitzen suchten. "Also Cas, möchtest du vielleicht was über deinen neuen Zimmernachbarn erzählen? War ja ein Recht kurzes Vorstellen vorhin.", sprach Gabriel während er Cas zusah wie er versuchte einen Strohhalm auf seiner Oberlippe zu balancieren. "Hm? Oh, du meinst Dean. Er ist ein guter Mitbewohner, ich mag ihn sehr.", entgegnete Cas beiläufig und winkte Gabe etwas näher heran. Der jüngere senkte seine Stimme und fügte dann leise hinzu, "Ich mag ihn mehr als ich sollte." Auf eine gewisse Weise war diese Aussage schon niedlich, doch in Cas' Fall konnte Gabriel nicht aufhören sich zu Sorgen. "Und denkst du er mag dich auch sehr?", meinte der ältere Bruder dann genauso leise. Castiel nickte und ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. "Du erinnerst dich sicher an Meg," erwähnte Cas etwas abwesend und Gabriel nickte zustimmend. "Dean hat ihr seine Meinung gesagt als sie mich wieder angegangen ist. Seitdem lässt sie mich in Ruhe. Er lässt sich von niemandem etwas sagen, ich bewundere das sehr." Als Cas seine Erzählung beendet hatte musste Gabe einen Moment nachdenken um eine passende Antwort zu finden. Castiel hatte nie Freunde in der Klinik gefunden, und es freute Gabe schon das dieser Dean nun aufgetaucht war und alles veränderte. Bevor Gabriel antworten konnte warf Cas noch ein, "Wenn mir kalt ist leiht er mir seine Hoodies." "Ich freue mich das du ihn hast, Cas.", war das erste das Gabe einfiel um sich endlich zu Wort zu melden. "Essen ist fertig, Ladies!", Lucifer unterbrach seine Brüder in Ihrer Konversation und schmiss zwei Tabletts auf den Tisch vor ihnen. "Ich sterbe vor hunger, das Essen in der Klinik ist... dezent.", warf Cas ein und seufzte. "Guten Appetit euch.", erwiderte Gabriel und sie stürzten sich endlich aufs verdiente Abendessen.


	3. Es ist spät geworden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel, Lucifer und Castiel kehren in Gabe's Wohnung zurück und verbringen den Abend gemeinsam. Lucifer und Gabriel sprechen über die Situation Zuhause und Castiel kann nicht einschlafen.

Nach dem ausgiebigen Essen bei Burger King traten die drei Brüder den Heimweg in Richtung von Gabriels Wohnung an. Castiel hatte sich auf dem Beifahrersitz eingerollt und schien während der Fahrt eingenickt zu sein, während Lucifer und Gabriel in einer angenehmen Stille saßen. "Hey, Luci?", entgegnete der ältere leise um Castiel nicht zu wecken. "Mhm?", erwiderte Lucifer vom Rücksitz. "Es ist schön das du und Cas euch so gut versteht." "Wir sind immernoch Brüder Gabriel. Wir haben uns vor dieser Sache auch gut verstanden." Gabriel suchte einen Moment nach den richtigen Worten und bog währenddessen auf die Hauptstraße ab. "Es fühlt sich einfach anders an, du verstehst das sicher. Seit Cas und ich ausgezogen sind haben wir immerhin jeden Draht zu dir, Michael und Dad verloren." Der jüngere Bruder zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist nicht so als hättest du vergessen wo wir wohnen Gabe.", entgegnete Lucifer darauf sarkastisch und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. "Komm mir jetzt nicht so.", antwortete Gabriel und verzog die Miene. Ihm war durchaus bewusst das er sich hätte melden können, aber nach dem gravierenden Vorfall damals konnte er es einfach nicht. Gabriel konnte es weder sich selbst noch Castiel zumuten Kontakt zu ihrem Vater zu haben, geschweige denn zu Lucifer oder Michael. Michael war sowieso so ein Fall für sich, er war immer Dads Liebling gewesen und würde es wohl auch immer sein. Gabriel warf Lucifer einen Blick durch den Rückspiegel zu und er war sich sicher einen Hauch Enttäuschung in dessen Augen zu sehen. Es war ihm nie klar gewesen, das auch Luci ihn Zuhause gebraucht hatte, geschweige denn das der jüngere ihn auch vermissen würde. In der Vergangenheit hatten Gabriel und Lucifer eigentlich immer ein gutes Verhältnis gehabt, Einer hatte für den Anderen eingestanden. Lucifer war schon immer ein Rebell gewesen, er hatte sich seit je her keine Gelegenheit nehmen lassen irgendwie in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten. Gabriel im Gegensatz stand immer hinter ihm um seinen Bruder aus eben diesen Schwierigkeiten rauszuhalten. Chuck hatte lange aufgegeben Luci zu ändern oder gar zu erziehen, also kümmerte Gabriel sich darum. Es war normal gewesen, damals, als alles noch "normal" war. "Gabriel", Lucifer riss den älteren aus seinen Gedanken. "Es ist grün." Der blonde hatte sich von der hinteren Sitzreihe nach vorne gelehnt und hing nun halb über Gabriels Schulter. "Setz dich ordentlich hin.", murmelte Gabe nur als Antwort und gab Gas. Als sie endlich an Gabriels Wohnungsblock ankamen, kam der Wagen endlich zum stehen und Gabe wandte sich zu Castiel um ihn zu wecken. Luci stieg derweil aus und streckte sich etwas. Etwa zehn Minuten später hatten sie es endlich alle in Gabe's Wohnung geschafft und machten es sich im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch bequem. Gabriels Wohnung war nicht besonders groß, aber ziemlich komfortabel eingerichtet. Das kleine Wohnzimmer hatte eine Couch und einen Flatscreen, die Küche war aufgestockt und im Bad gab es eine große Badewanne. Gabriels Schlafzimmer war mit noch einem Fernseher und seiner Spielkonsole ausgestattet. Während der älteste etwas zu trinken aus der Küche besorgte, unterhielten sich Castiel und Lucifer ein wenig. Der schwarzhaarige hatte sich die Fernbedienung geschnappt und versuchte gerade die Batterien herauszuholen, als Luci ihm eine Frage stellte. "Sag mal, Castiel... Was hat es mit diesem Dean auf sich?" Der jüngere dachte einen Moment nach, bevor er antwortete. "Was genau meinst du?" "Na, warum sitzt er ein?" Cas schüttelte verärgert den Kopf und warf Lucifer einen abwertenden Blick zu. "Es ist immernoch kein Knast Lucifer. Wir sind da damit es uns besser geht." "Jaja Prinzessin, nun rück schon raus mit der Sprache." "Dean hat... Probleme mit seiner Wut umzugehen. Er verliert die Kontrolle wenn man nicht auf ihn acht gibt." Lucifer zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Okay? Also Aggressionsprobleme hab ich auch und ich bin ein freier Mann.", entgegnete der blonde dann mit einem grinsen und zog Cas die Fernbedienung aus der Hand. "Hey!", und so hatte Luci es mal wieder geschafft eine Außeinandersetzung mit Cas anzufangen. Die beiden rauften eine Weile auf der Couch, Cas deutlich im Nachteil gegen seinen viel stärkeren und größeren Bruder. "Geht das auch etwas leiser.", Gabe betrat den Raum mit einigen Gläsern und einer Flasche Eistee in den Händen. "Offensichtlich nicht?", entgegnete Lucifer mit einem grinsen und hielt die Fernbedienung noch immer außerhalb von Cas' Reichweite. "Nun gib ihm doch die blöde Fernbedienung wieder und reiß dich zusammen Luci. Denk dran was du mir versprochen hast." Gabriel setzte sich zu ihnen, als Lucifer endlich von dem Gegenstand abließ und ihn Cas' wieder überreichte. "Dieses mal hattest du Glück.", murmelte er leise zu Cas, welcher sich wieder beschäftigte. "Also, worüber habt ihr so geredet?", meinte Gabriel darauf und schenke ein. "Über Castiels Freund.", Lucifer ging sicher das Wort 'Freund' besonders zu betonen. "Er ist nicht mein Freund.", sagte Castiel darauf ruhig. "Leider."   
Gabe verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Eistee als der jüngste den letzten Kommentar anfügte. Lucifer grinste wie immer breit und klopfte Cas mit der flachen Hand auf den Rücken. "Tja Romeo, da musst du wohl noch dran arbeiten." Castiel machte einen etwas betrübten Eindruck und schaffte es nun endlich das Batteriefach der Fernbedienung aufzubrechen. "Spaß beiseite Luci, wie läuft es so mit dir und Dad?", fragte Gabriel dann und suchte nebenbei auf seinem Smartphone nach einer Playlist die sie hören könnten. "Ein Herz und eine Seele.", antwortete der blonde und lehnte sich auf der Couch zurück. "Just kidding, es ist alles beschissen." Bevor Lucifer weitererzählen konnte unterbrach Gabriel ihn. "Hey Cas? Würdest du eben in mein Zimmer gehen und für heute Abend ein oder zwei Dvd's aussuchen? Hatte ja versprochen das wir einen Film gucken." Gabriel versuchte immer Castiel aus den Gesprächen über Chuck und die Situation Zuhause rauszuhalten. Castiel war von diesem Vorschlag angetan und machte sich auf den Weg in Gabriels Zimmer. "Sorry, jetzt kannst du.", warf Gabe dann ein und war auf Luci's Erzählung gespannt. "Also, ein Arschloch ist Dad nach wie vor. Hatte dir ja heute morgen schon n' bisschen was erzählt. Der trinkt den halben Tag wenn er von der Arbeit kommt und schert sich immernoch n' Scheiß darum ob was zu futtern im Haus ist oder nicht." Das war nichts neues für Gabriel, Chuck wie er leibte und lebte. "Schlägt er dich immernoch?" "Klar. Als ob der jemals damit aufhört.", Lucifer lachte leise und verzog das Gesicht. "Mir macht es ja nichts, ich schlag zurück." Gabriel warf seinem Bruder einen besorgten Blick zu und warf dann ein, "Du musst dich vor mir nicht verstellen Luci, ich sehe dir an das es definitiv nicht spurlos vorbeizieht. Ich verstehe auch nicht warum du dir nicht endlich einen Job suchst und abhaust." "Ich? Einen Job? Gabriel, du verarschst mich.", Lucifer grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Dad hört eher mit dem Trinken auf, als das mich jemand in seiner Firma einstellt. Vor allem.... Wer würde mich schon haben wollen.", da sprachen Jahre der Vernachlässigung aus dem jüngeren und er wandte den Blick an die Decke. "Hey, stell dich nicht so an.", erwiderte Gabriel und legte Lucifer eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Wenn du dich etwas reinhängst dann schaffst du das doch locker. Ich weiß doch das du was auf dem Kasten hast. Scheißegal wie oft Dad dir einredet du wärst nichts Wert oder wärst dumm, lass das nicht an dich ran. Ich kenne dich doch, Luci.", mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln sah Gabriel Luci an, und erntete ein leises lachen von diesem. "Ich weiß nicht Gabe. Wirklich, ich schaff ja nichtmal die Berufsschule." "Weil du nie hingehst." Okay, der Punkt geht an dich." Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen zwischen den Brüdern und Lucifer wandte seinen Blick auf den Boden. Gabriel war noch immer etwas besorgt um seinen kleinen Bruder. Lucifer atmete tief durch und sprach dann, "Es ist nur alles echt Scheiße seit du weg bist. Fehlst mir Zuhause. Cas natürlich auch aber... naja.", Luci lachte kurz und setzte seinen Satz dann fort, "Jetzt ist da halt keiner mehr der mir in den Arsch tritt, der irgendwelche dummen Regeln aufstellt oder mir nach 'ner Schlägerei sagt das ich nächstes mal besser aufpassen soll." Diese Ehrlichen Worte trafen Gabe tiefer als er erwartet hatte und er brauchte einen Moment um sie zu verarbeiten. Luci war sonst nicht der Typ für Gefühlsduseleien und erst recht nicht jemand der nach Kontrolle oder Regeln fragt. Da Gabriel damals immer der Ersatz für Chuck war hatte er doch eine Entscheidende Rolle im Leben seines Bruders eingenommen. Von einem Tag auf den anderen war Gabe dann weg gewesen und Luci musste mit Chuck alleine klarkommen, natürlich war das nicht einfach gewesen. "Es tut mir so leid Luci.", sagte Gabe dann und umarmte seinen Bruder fest. "Hör auf. Ich brauch echt kein Mitleid. Schon gar nicht von dir Gabe.", erwiderte Luci darauf, machte aber auch keine Anstalten den älteren wegzuschieben. In diesem Moment kehrte auch Castiel ins Wohnzimmer zurück, fünf Dvd's in den Händen. "Störe ich?", entgegnete der schwarzhaarige als er sich wieder neben seine Geschwister auf die Couch warf und die Dvd's auf den Couchtisch legte. "Ja, tust du immer.", entgegnete Lucifer sarkastisch und rückte von Gabriel weg. "Wusste gar nicht das du Gefühle hast Luci.", murmelte Cas dann und warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu. "Ach, geh mir nicht auf den Sack.", antwortete der ältere und schubste Castiel zur Seite. Die Lage beruhigte sich nach einiger Zeit und die drei sahen sich ein paar Filme an bevor es später ins Bett ging. Lucifer hatte die Couch zu seinem Territorium erklärt, während Cas es sich neben Gabe in dessen Zimmer bequem machte. "Hey Gabriel?", entgegnete der jüngere während er seine Decke richtete. Gabriel der gerade noch am Handy war sah zu seinem Bruder auf. "Was war mit Luci vorhin?" Auf diese Frage pausierte Gabe kurz und sagte dann knapp, "Wir fehlen ihm Zuhause." Cas' Gesichtsausdruck hellte sich auf. "Dann kann er ja öfter herkommen und uns hier besuchen, oder? Nach Hause möchte ich nämlich nicht unbedingt gehen." "Keine Sorge Cassie, das musst du nicht. Luci wird wahrscheinlich sowieso etwas länger bleiben, wie ich ihn kenne." Castiel nickte darauf und zog sich die Decke über die Schultern. "Gut. Wir müssen viel nachholen." Gabriel lächelte sanft und fuhr Cas mit einer Hand durchs Haar. "Ich weiß Cas, dafür werdet ihr sicher noch Zeit haben. Jetzt ist aber Sense für heute." "Gute Nacht Gabriel.", entgegnete Cas und drehte sich auf die Seite. Er fühlte sich eigentlich gar nicht nach schlafen. Es war immer so wenig Zeit die er mit Gabriel verbringen konnte. die wollte Castiel am liebsten gar nicht mit schlafen verschwenden. Der jüngere lag wach, drehte sich von Seite zu Seite und versuchte alles um einzuschlafen, kein Erfolg. "Gabriel...? Bist du noch wach?", der kleinere stubste Gabriel an doch dieser schlief tief und fest. Castiel seufzte, er wollte seinen Bruder wirklich nicht wecken. Er entschied nachzusehen ob Luci noch wach war, und stand aus de, Bett auf. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich Cas sich ins Wohnzimmer. Der Fernseher lief noch, YouTube war aufgerufen und eine Late Night Lofi Playlist spielte. Cas hatte wirklich was verpasst, normalerweise hörte Lucifer doch ganz andere Musik. "Luci?", entgegnete Cas leise und hörte dann wie sich sein Bruder auf der Couch aufsetzte. "Hey Cassie, noch wach?" Der jüngere kletterte über die Couchlehne und legte sich dazu. "Frag mich nur nicht wieso.", sagte er dann und musterte seinen älteren Bruder. "Geht mir genauso, hab mit Gabe so viel Emotionalen Scheiß besprochen ich krieg keine Ruhe, man." Castiel verstand, und zog die Mundwinkel nach unten. "Ich mag deine Musik.", warf der jüngere dann ein um die Stimmung zu heben. "Tut mal ganz gut.", entgegnete Luci darauf und legte sich wieder auf den Rücken. Er sah zu Cas, welcher ihm nun das halbe Kissen streitig machte. "Hättest auch dein eigenes mitnehmen können.", murmelte Luci und rückte ein Stück. "Das hat Gabe. Wenn er schläft nimmt er immer alle Kissen und merkt das gar nicht." "Der macht das echt immernoch?", Lucifer lachte leise und wusste das er Gabe damit morgen aufziehen würde. "Mhm. Er hat sich nicht viel geändert. Naja, bis auf die Haare und die Sojamilch im Kühlschrank." "Seit wann ist er denn so ein Öko?" "Seit dieser Typ auf seiner Arbeit ihm das empfohlen hat, Gabe erzählt ständig von ihm. Ich glaube fast der steht auf ihn." Castiel grinste und strich sich ein paar Haare aus der Stirn. "Ich hoffe das darauf etwas wird." Während Cas so vor sich dahin redete musterte Lucifer ihn. Kaum zu fassen was aus diesem Kerl geworden war, ein ganz anderer Mensch. Vor dem Autounfall damals als Castiel noch 'normal' war, hätte er sich vermutlich übergeben bei dem Gedanken das Gabe ausgeht, oder noch schlimmer. Und nun? Redet er vor sich dahin wie hart sein Bruder doch arbeitet und was für ein tolles Date er verdiente. Lucifer war gleichermaßen beeindruckt und verwirrt. "Cas, wie wärs wenn wir die Hochzeitspläne für Gabe und seine Flamme auf morgen verschieben und uns erstmal aufs Ohr hauen." "Ich bin nicht müde." "Dann kann ich dir auch nicht helfen, was soll ich da jetzt machen?", entgegnete Luci genervt und sah Cas vorwurfsvoll an. "Hast du spiele auf dem Handy?", fragte Castiel. "Ein paar.", antwortete Luci und hob sein Smartphone auf, der neben der Couch lag. "Wenns leer ist ist aber Schluss.", er überreichte Castiel das Handy und drehte sich zum schlafen um. Irgendwie fühlte es sich alles vertraut an. Als die beiden jünger waren hatte Cas oft wenn er nicht schlafen konnte in Luci's Zimmer gesessen und an dessen Handy gespielt, da Chuck ihm kein eigenes kaufen wollte. Wenn der Akku leer ist ist Schluss, war dabei immer die Regel gewesen. "Gute Nacht Cassie.", entgegnete Lucifer noch und schloss die Augen. "Gute Nacht Luci.", antwortete Cas leise und wandte sich den spielen zu.


End file.
